Pasión i Sangre
by Kimberly Hart
Summary: BUENO ESTE ES MI FANFIC ESPERO KE LO LEAN PK L E COGIO MUCHO CARIÑO ANKE SE KE ALGUNOS NI SE MOLESTARAN EN LEERLO ¬¬ "Tdo comienza en un minimundial de Qudditch en Hogwarts, un romance y un individuo de mucha sangre
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La confesión  
  
Silencio, un silencio sepulcral cubría los terrenos de hogwarts solo 1 pareja de jóvenes  
  
Andaba sola por los terrenos de la escuela. Aquella pareja eran Draco i Hermione (n.a:  
  
Herm para los amigos).  
  
Draco le havia mandado una nota a Hermione en clase de pociones donde le pedía que  
  
aquella noche quedaran en los jardines de Hogwarts. La chica había acudido aún no  
  
sabia porque. "Seria afecto lo que sentía por Draco?" se preguntaba Herm. Estuvo toda  
  
la mañana dándole vueltas a lo de la cita hasta que decidió que si la había echo llamar  
  
seria importante así que a las 10 bajo al vestíbulo para encontrarse con él por suerte  
  
Harry y Ron tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch asta las 11, ya que tenían un importante  
  
partido. Impaciente por saber lo que le diría Draco se encontró con el a las 10 como  
  
habían quedado.  
  
Draco por su parte estaba muy nervioso todavía no sabia exactamente lo que le iba a  
  
decir "todo havia sido un impulso??O era que esa chica realmente le gustaba?¿" se  
  
preguntó. Llevaban 10 minutos caminando sin decir nada i a lo lejos se oían las voces de Katie  
  
(nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor) gritar al equipo i dando ánimos a aquellos  
  
que por primer año jugaban. Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Draco de reojo para captar algún movimiento en signo  
  
de abrir la boca, cierto, desde que se habían encontrado en el vestíbulo no había abierto  
  
la boca estaba tenso i pálido mas pálido de lo normal. Hermione no se pudo contener  
  
mas i gritó para que el chico despertara de sus sueños, ella creía que era lo que estaba  
  
haciendo soñando:  
  
Haber xaval!!! Para que me has dicho de quedar me lo explicas?? o me voy a mi  
  
sala común que tengo que estudiar pal examen de Transfiguración.??  
  
Tranquila Granger –dijo Draco con voz pausada i tranquila- Lo que tengo que  
  
decirte te lo diré cuando lleguemos al sitio adecuado o quieres que nos vea algún  
  
profesor?? Te recuerdo que estamos en horario no permitido de salir de la  
  
escuela.  
  
Hermione miro hacia el castillo, Draco tenia razón los podrían ver i eso supondría  
  
castigo, cosa que no se podía permitir siendo prefecta. Siguió a Draco hasta llegar a un  
  
sitio escondido cerca del lago, era maravilloso, la luna llena se reflectia en el agua i la  
  
hacia clara i transparente.  
  
Siéntate, por favor – dijo Draco con una voz dulce?¿  
  
OK, Malfoy, que es lo que me querrías contar??- Pregunto la chica extrañada  
  
Veras Hermione Yo...- comenzó a explicar  
  
Herm se quedó de piedra nunca en la vida Malfoy la havia llamado por su nombre solo  
  
por qué despreciaba a l@s bruj@s hijos de muggles, los consideraba inferiores como  
  
un chicle pegado en la suela del zapato, molestos i inútiles.  
  
- Veras – continuó el chico- Durante este curso me as empezado a atraer  
mucho  
  
físicamente sobretodo no me negaras Granger que ahora estas muy buena-  
Draco  
  
se pausó i pensó en lo que havia dicho podría haberle resultado ofensivo  
"que  
  
poco tacto Draco, eres un inútil" se enfado consigo mismo pero recobro la  
  
marcha- Yo quería decirte que mmmm pues.... Hermione estoy enamorado de ti  
  
desde el primer día en que vinimos a esta escuela te lo querría haber  
dicho antes  
  
pero era inútil estaba controlado por mi padre que controlaba a la perra  
de  
  
PAnsy para que me vigilara en cada momento.  
  
Pero Malfoy,,, no puede ser que estés enamorado no me lo creo seguro que esto  
  
es una de tus bromas entupidas i las serpientes de tus amigos están por aquí  
  
partiéndose el culo o tal vez es una apuesta?¿ As apostado con alguno de tus  
  
colegas k esta noche te pasarías por la piedra a la sangre sucia¿¿!!! – Gritó  
  
Hermione indignada con voz fría siguió- Pues te equivocas esta vez la  
sangre  
  
sucia a sido mas lista que tu Malfoy a mi no me engañas como as echo con  
todas  
  
aquellas chicas estos años!! – Hermione estaba fuera de si, confundida,  
había  
  
estado esperando esto mucho tiempo ella estaba realmente enamorada de ese  
  
chico?? O era solo una ilusión sea lo k fuere aquello no era cierto,  
Draco nunca  
  
podría estar enamorada de ella una sangre sucia (en vulgar). Se levantó indignada i se  
  
disponía a irse cuando...  
  
Hermione NO!!! Se lo que piensas de mi que soy un cabrón que se tira a todas  
  
las chicas un chulo guaperas que solo piensa en el un niño de papá. Pero  
creeme  
  
esta vez va en serio puedes pensar lo que quieras tu para mi no eres  
como las  
  
otras chicas, tu eres diferente contigo siento algo que no puedo explicar  
creeme  
  
Granger por una vez en tu vida creeme estas palabras salen de mi corazón.  
–  
  
dicho todo Draco sintió como un alivio.  
  
Se puso de pie junto a ella se fue acercando más i más hasta que sus  
labios se  
  
rozaron los dos sintieron como un agradable escalofrió que recorría su  
cuerpo. Los  
  
dos contenían sus miradas fuertemente, a solo 2 como de distancia, Draco  
no se  
  
estuvo i la besó fue un beso largo i apasionado cargado de amor i temor a  
la vez por  
  
ser rechazado, pero Herm no se retiró, le correspondió al beso con un  
beso tierno i  
  
sensible. Draco sintió como algo en su interior, aquel corazón frío se  
descongelaba a  
  
medida que los besos eran más apasionados. Hermione no se lo podía creer  
estaba  
  
enrollándose con Malfoy i parecía hacerlo bastante bien, pero "Era eso  
lo que ella  
  
realmente deseaba?¿ o solo le atraía ese chico físicamente?¿" pensó. De  
repente  
  
paro de besar el cuello de Draco, levantó la cabeza i se cruzó con los  
ojos azules del  
  
chico, de repente una lagrima calló sobre la mejilla de la chica "si  
aquello era verdad  
  
no quería hacerle daño, sería cruel por su parte" Draco la abrazó  
fuertemente con  
  
sus brazos sentía haberla echo llorar eso era lo ultimo que quería  
hacerla daño. La  
  
miró a los ojos esta vez aquellos ojos fríos desprendían calor i cariño  
cosa que nunca  
  
habían expresado. Aquello fue la última prueba para Herm de que de  
verdad la  
  
quería, la quería con todo su cariño. Hermione se secó las lagrimas con  
la mano i  
  
abrazo al chico como si d eso dependiera su vida, los dos sentían el  
calor de sus  
  
cuerpos, Se besaron i se besaron asta que finalmente aquel odio mutuo i  
congelado  
  
se derritió formando el principio de un nuevo amor.  
  
De repente un grito ahogado se oyó desde el otro lado del lago, el  
causante del grito  
  
se esfumó corriendo hasta el castillo temiendo a ser descubrido. Hermione  
se giró  
  
hacia Draco i le dio una bofetaza  
  
Nunca debí fiarme de ti eres una sucia serpiente, me das asco, pensé que serias  
  
diferente ya veo que todos los Malfoy sois iguales. – se giró dándole la espalda i echo a correr hacia el castillo.  
  
Draco intentó detenerla pero era demasiado tarde la chica ya había huido  
hacia el  
  
castillo. No sabia de quien había sido aquel grito quizás de algún alumno  
que los  
  
hubiese seguido lo importante era que la había perdido "Para siempre?¿"  
El quería a  
  
esa chica i nadie impediría su amor por ella i menos con un chillido "o  
Si??"  
  
Continuará... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: El anuncio de Dumbledore  
  
8 a.m en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.  
  
- Parvatiiiiiiii!!!! Sal ya del bañooooooo ke kiero ducharme i arreglarme – gritaba  
  
Lavender a la puerta del baño.  
  
- Ke ya voyyy, solo me falta el suavizante  
  
- Tendras cara!!! Llevas 20minutos duchandote guarra las demas tambien tenemos  
  
derecho!! Sal ya joder ke llegaremos tarde.  
  
- YA voy ya voy – dijo Parvati, dejó de sonar el agua ke kai a de la ducha i se abrióla  
  
puerta del baño apareció Parvati cubierta de toallas i cn una crema verde en la kara,  
  
según ellas para reafirmar la piel aprendido de una serie muggle.  
  
- Eres una ATAKADA Lav no tienes espera si solo he estado 5 minutiyos XDXD – le  
  
sacó la lengua i se fue para el tokador  
  
Par no me tokes las narizes ke hoy me e levantao de mal humor asi ke kallate si  
  
no kieres ke te chumaske ese pelo tan bonito ke tienes XDXD – Lavender entro  
  
riendose como el malvado de las peliculas en el baño i en un momento se  
comenzó a  
  
escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo por la ducha. Hermione estaba tumbada  
en la  
  
cama sin ganas de levantarse no keria ir a clase (n.a: I kien kiere ir???  
¬¬) seguia  
  
pensando en la noche pasada en los besos de Draco en akel grito a lo  
lejos i  
  
sobretodo en akella bofetada i las palabras tan duras ke le dijo al  
chiko. Pero el le  
  
abia echo daño le dijo ke no era ninguna broma ke ninguno de sus amigos  
estaria  
  
allí ke era lo ke sentía... Le habia estado dando vueltas toda la noche  
asta ke llego a  
  
la conclusioón de ke abia actuado fatal pegandole una bofetada i  
diciendole eso  
  
alomejor el no tenia nada k ver cn el grito... Estava en sus pensamientos  
cuando noto ke algo le mojava.  
  
Parvati i Lavender estavan sentadas en su cama mirandola cn cara de extrañadas:  
  
Oye Herm te ocurre algo??- preguntó Parv  
  
No, nada – dijo Hermione  
  
Como ke nada!! Venga ya Hermi sabemos ke te pasa algo lo ke no nos lo kieres  
  
kontar. – dijo Lavender  
  
Eso, Herm lo sabemos cuentanoslo te sentiras mejor o si kieres kuentamelo a mi solo :D- Siguió Par  
  
No, chikas de verdad no me pasa nada solo tengo dolor de cabeza – mintió Herm  
  
Si, seguramente, lo ke pasa es ke no nos lo kieres kontar. Ke pasa te fuiste ayer de fiesta y no nos lo dijiste?? – dijo Lavender  
  
Vamos lav dejala no kiere ablar del tema ke la preocupa ya nos lo dira, no seas pesada.  
  
Pero Par tiaaaa ke sa ido de fiesta!!!! Y sin nosotras vaya amiga ke nos emos echao ke no nos avisa de las fiestas secretas :'(  
  
Pero Vamos a ver Lav kien ta dicho a ti ke sa io de fiesta?  
  
Pos.... Nadie??? – respondio Lavender  
  
Pues eso como no sabes is es verdad o te las inventao tu te callas.  
  
Jo, Par pareces mi madre.- dijo Lav n tono burleta  
  
Eso es i como soy tu madre...- prosiguio Parvati- te ordeno ke me dejes tu  
  
camiseta azul de tirantes i los pantalones vakeros.  
  
Las 2 empezaron a reirse sin parar la verdad ke el espectaculo de verlas  
pelear era  
  
bastante divertido, Divertido asta el punto de ke Hermione se animara un  
poko se  
  
duchara i se vistiera olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones.  
  
Todo volvió cuando entro en el gran comedor, miró a su alrededor no habia  
rastro  
  
del rubio asi ke se fue corriendo a sentarse en su mesa. Harry y Ron ya  
havian  
  
llegado i comentaban el entrenamiento de la pasada tarde mientras se  
servian un  
  
buen plato de tortitas cn mermelada de frambuesa. Cuando la vieron llegar  
la  
  
saludaron cn un buenos dias i comenzaron a explikarle todo el  
entrenmiento de Quidditch.  
  
Katie A cojido el sindrome de Wood. – dijo Harry  
  
Mas bien diria ke es mas dura ke el- aclaró Ron  
  
Nos tuvo desde las 6 de la tarde asta las 11.30 de la noche ntrenando sin parar i  
  
sin parar de gritar tdo el rato – Dijo Harry  
  
Es una pasota, pero tiene razón si keremos ganar el proximo partido tenemos ke  
  
entrenar duro i mas fuerte ya ke tenemos un guardian y un cazador nuevo.  
  
Si, la verdad es ke Ginny no lo hace mal para ser su primer año. Se paro  
  
bastantes quaffles de Katie- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione intervinó  
  
Ron,Ginny lleva desde los 6 años montando en escoba sin ke ninguno de  
  
vostoros lo supiera le guarde el secreto pk ella me lo dijo supongo ke  
ara ke ya  
  
esta en el ekipo lo deberiais saber. – dijo Hermione  
  
Los dos chicos se la kedaron mirando sin decir nada. Pero ella no estava pendiente de  
  
eso acabva de ver entrar por la puerta a Malfoy y su pandilla. Deseo kn todas sus  
  
fuerzas ke no la viera pero sus miradas se kruzaron cuando se sento en su mesa, el le  
  
dedico una mirada d tristeza i ella una de confusión. Detras de ellos abian entrado  
  
Ginny, Lavender i Parvati las ultima acompañada por Seamus ke desde acia ya 3 meses  
  
estavan saliendo. Lavender por su parte se acerco a Ron i le dió unbeso en la mejilla  
  
cosa ke izo ke Ron enrojeciera asta ponerse del color de su pelo. Hermione le habia  
  
contado a LAv lo ke sentia Ron por ella i ella decidio demostrarle ke tambien sentia lo  
  
mismo por el. Ginnyy se sentó al lado de Hermione cn Harry en frente kon el kual no  
  
dejava de echarse miraditas cosa muy sospechosa.XD  
  
Dumbledore hizo sonar su copa de vidrio haciendo callar a todos:  
  
Silencio! Silencio porfavor... – dijo con su voz trankila i pausada de siempre- En  
  
primer lugar Buenos dias a todos i en segundo lugar ke aproveche (n.a: ke  
parida  
  
¬¬). En tercer lugar les tengo ke informar d una gran noticia i una mala.  
  
Empecemos por la buena – dijo pausadamente toda la gente le miraba  
esperando  
  
la noticia- Este año el ministerio de magia a decidido que se organize un  
  
minimundial de Quidditch en el ke participaran las 3 escuelas mas famosas  
del  
  
Mundo: Hogwarts, Saö Paulo High School of Magic (brasil) y El colegio de  
  
artes oskuras Vlad Tepes tambien conocido como Nosferatu School (rumania).  
  
Estos colegios traeran un ekipo formado por 10 estudiantes cada uno. Hogwarts  
  
como tiene 4 ekipos de Quidditch tendra ke elegir a los 10 jugadores mas  
  
wuenos de cada ekipo cosa ke se decidira pro parte de la porfesora Hooch  
y se  
  
comunikarà mañana a la hora de comer. El ganador del minimundial se  
llevara  
  
5000 galeones mas una copa i medallas para kada jugador del ekipo,  
tambien  
  
como un mundial cada ekipo traera su maskota refernte a su pais, la de  
Hogwarts  
  
todavia no esta decidida asi ke se aceptan sugerencias todas akellas se  
tienen ke  
  
komunikar al profesor de Criaturas Magicas Rubeus Hagrid. Esto es todo.  
Ah!!  
  
Se me olvidaba se puede dimitir si te an elegido cm jugador, seras  
reemplazado  
  
por tu substituto. Y finalmente todavia no se sabe cuando llegaran dichas  
  
escuelas se comunikara tambien mañana a la hora de comer.  
  
El comedor se llenó de girtos de entusiasmo por parte de todos los alumnos y los ekipos  
  
de Quidditch todo era euforia en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore izo sonar suu copa de nuevo.  
  
Esperar chic@s todavia falta la mala noticia y es ke debido a esto se  
  
suspenderan los partidos de Quidditch previstos para este año ya ke se  
celebrara este  
  
enfrentamiento.- dicho esto se sentó i comenzó a desayunar.  
  
Todos kedaron callados de golpe, no abria partidos de Quidditch akel año. Peró al  
  
recordar la fabulosa noticia empezaron a dar gritos de entusiasmo i todo el gran  
  
comedor se llenó de comentarios euforicos de todo el mundo. 


End file.
